It is known to produce bandages comprising means enabling the hardening process of the bandage to be initiated using light—typically light at specific wavelengths. However, to initiate the hardening uniformly and efficiently, the bandage must typically be exposed to light of considerable intensity, which can be harmful to the skin and/or eyes of an observer.
From international patent application WO 2010/017817 A2 it is therefore known to design a hardening initiation lamp as an arched lamp that can be placed around a bandage applied to an arm, for example. Thereby, only limited amounts of light are emitted to the surroundings, but the enclosing form also means that the bandage and especially the location of the bandage cannot be observed properly while the lamp is positioned and during the subsequent illumination.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a hardening initiation lamp enabling improved control of the bandage while at the same time reducing the risk of an observer being harmed by light from the light source which is to initiate the hardening process in a bandage.